


Wildness

by anassa_anemou



Category: Bronte - Gotye (Music Video)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, community:fan_flashworks, prompt:Gore/Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wildness that lives in your heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildness

**Author's Note:**

> Completed to the community fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/)at livejournal.

**Title:** Wildness  
 **Challenge:** Gore/Ghosts  
 **Fandom:** Bronte - Goyte (music video)  
 **Word Count:** 400  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Sumary:** The wildness that lives in your heart.  
 **Author Note:** in the bottom the lyrics belong to Goyte’s song Bronte as well. The video can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le34ygtODfI).

**Wildness**

You run into the woods, everything is dark and you hate yourself for not remembering to bring a flashlight. Funny, years ago you wasn’t scared to enter forest on your one. The leaves fall in your hair, the wind almost chokes you with it’s intensity, but you don’t stop.

**You can them see them, everywhere, but they aren’t really there.**

The car is there, all alone, door’s open, with all your things and the forest still pulls you, harder them when you were a kid. Your heart hurts, your mind screams and your nose is trying to smell them again, but nothing comes. You wonder if they ever exist, if they will come back if you scream.

**You see other summer times, when you ran with them, free.**

The wind doesn’t make your hair float anymore and you realize your feet stopped. The tree is looming in your front, empty and silence. Where are them you ask again and it hurts. Your antlers, that you once proudly had in your head, are in the floor and tears are spilling from your eyes.

**You see the ghosts, the hallows memories play non-stop.**

There are gone, you feel it. The wild girl is gone too, and you want it back. You look up and resolution shines in your eyes. The antlers go back in your head, you shake them to see if they will stick in their place and start running again.

**You try to reach, to touch, but it all vanishes from your touch.**

They promised to be here when you leave and you will fight, it doesn’t have to be the end. The wind rocks you forward, the fireflies give you light and the forest grown illuminated. Suddenly they are there, running with you again, and your heart it’s bursting from your throat. 

**They will go with you, forever.**

You run back to the car, and they go with you. When you look back to the forest, they aren’t there, but it’s ok, you know better now. The wild is with you, the beasts too. They will run with you, forever.

We will be with you  
When you're leaving  
We will be with you  
When you go  
We will be with you  
[...]

We will be with you  
You will stay with us

**You will never forget again, even if it hurts, because you how much it hurts to let go.**


End file.
